


Off-Camera

by TheEveling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dudes kiss sometimes dude, Let's Play Minecraft Episode 2: On a Rail, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, Team Nice Dynamite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEveling/pseuds/TheEveling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happens when Michael tackles Gavin, or, alternatively: not quite, Geoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-Camera

Gavin is too far gone for Michael to stop him at this point. Halfway down the track already and cheering because he knows he's won, whilst Michael can only swear a lot in disappointment.

Unless he hasn't won.

Michael's out of his chair and barreling into Gavin before he gives it much thought. They fall to the floor in a tangle, the arm of Gavin's chair angling painfully into one of Michael's ribs. Gavin's momentum sends him tumbling out of the chair, and Michael lands half-beside-him-half-on-him, heads knocking against each other.

"He's still going," Ray says.

Michael is only stunned for a moment before he moves to sit atop Gavin, ready to strangle the man beneath him. Then Gavin pulls him down by the collar, and their lips meet, and Michael forgets for a moment what exactly he had meant to do.

That is, until Geoff says, "Are they having sex?"

Michael pulls away from Gavin, blindly fumbling for Gavin's controller-he can't see the surface of the desk from his position on the floor. "Damnit, I can't stop--" he begins, but his fingers can just reach, and he spends a moment trying to pull the controller toward him. By the time he's got it in his grip, Gavin's cart is only a few blocks away from the end of the track.

"I can't stop him," Michael says as the cart stops at the end, and Ray, who has been watching Gavin's screen while said man has been otherwise occupied, follows up with, "You didn't get the achievement," and the room erupts in shouts of both triumph and outrage. When the achievement appears and Ray says, "Oh, no, he got it, he got it," the cheers are reversed.

"Damnit," Michael says, realizing he's still straddling the man who's currently pulling him in for a victory kiss.


End file.
